


A Storm's Coming In

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Episode: s03e15 Galvanize, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, McCall Pack, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Speculation, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: How Lydia Remembers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writergirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/gifts).



Lydia had taken to going to Scott’s house after school, trying to study and help Malia in math, the seniors tethered together by a sense of shared emptiness and responsibility. Scott, especially wants to do well this year, he wants to leave. But Lydia knows that her Alpha feels responsible for the safety of Beacon Hills, knows that Scott needs her and Malia to lead as well, his mind and his muscle as it’s always been and that she’s leaving, she’s not running. She isn’t! 

But she wants to go to MIT or Stanford, she wants to challenged. She helps Scott and Malia work on college apps in the McCall Kitchen, eating strawberries and spinach salad as they write. 

 

She’s not fulfilled but she’s happy, helping and feeling needed and useful and like her intellect is a strength. 

 

But there are days when the hole in their hearts, this missing limb, this missing person overtakes their ability to study. And on those days, the three of them trope up to Scott’s room to where a board of information is set up. Scott doesn’t remember why he started tacking what little pieces of info they had on the wall. There’s a rough drawing of a person with red lines going towards him and their photos. It feels familiar to all of them though, a board of information, a lot of red string and pacing around for hours, thinking aloud. Malia was one who said they should use red string for what they don’t know, it’s the method she uses in school and she knows that her anchor, this missing man, was the one who taught it to her. 

 

Today was one of those days, when math books were slammed shut, pencils were broken and Lydia could feel trains rumbling through her head. 

 

Scott glances at the two of them, Malia glaring at the math book and Lydia rubbing her temples, and he says, closing his laptop, “Let’s go upstairs, we clearly aren’t getting anything done and while we might not get anything done there either but we’ll at least feel like we are doing something.”

 

As the three enter Scott’s room, Malia throws herself on the bed while Scott sits at the edge of the bed staring at the wall. 

 

“Ok, what do we know about this Stiles person?” Lydia asks, looking at the board in concentration from where she was settled on the floor. 

 

“We know he is Malia’s anchor, he is related to the Sheriff somehow, probably a son, he is my best friend who I brought with me the day I was bitten and you loved him.” Scott recited, “Lydia, we do this everytime, I’m pretty sure I could do this in my sleep.”

 

Malia laughs, adding, “I know I can. I think I had a relationship with him, I never knew that I liked to be the big spoon but apparently I do.”

 

Lydia grins at the two of them, it was nice to see them joking around, before she speaks, “Seriously, do we have any new information on this guy?”

 

Scott thinks for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration, as Malia shakes her head. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him before he began speaking, “So, what if he was the first member of my pack? I mean that would make sense.

 

Malia nods, sliding off the bed to write the words “first packmate” next to Scott’s picture. Lydia looks at the board, covered with photos and writing and so much red string it looked the wall was bleeding.

 

She picks up a strand of red string slowly twisting it around and around her fingers, lost in thought. She feels doubt well up inside and her and she suddenly feels hands against hers, a voice telling her she has always been right and feeling of certainty wells up inside her. She pulls deeper on the memory, remembering hands wrapping and unwrapping the red strand around her fingers. She remembers a green sharpie and sense of urgency and as Scott taps her shoulder, she comes back to the present.

 

Lydia glances around the room, feeling a strange absence, as she slowly spoke, “He believed in me. I remember a board like the one on that wall but it wasn’t in this room.”

 

“We get the board idea from Stiles.” Scott said, flashing on a moment of standing in front of wall like the one he stode before now but in a different room with a strong sense of sadness and heartache.

 

Lydia nods, tears in her eyes as she whispers, “Emotional tether. When you and Allison went under that ice bath, there was another person. It was Stiles and I was his emotional tether. I’m pretty sure that connection goes both ways and we can use my memories to help us find him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Title comes from Anchor by Novo Amor  
> Find me on Tumblr @the-ships-to-rule-them-all


End file.
